


Apologies

by Just_a_simple_trash_can



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: #caprimonth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_simple_trash_can/pseuds/Just_a_simple_trash_can
Summary: Damen has a late night conversation with the late prince of Vere.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Capri Month Day 5- Forgiveness.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Damen awoke, the room was still filled with darkness. It was strange; Laurent had always been the one to be awake in the middle of the night but he was still fast asleep next to his husband, strong arms tightly wrapped around one of Damen’s. Damen carefully pulled himself away, replacing his arm with a pillow. He crossed their room and picked up the pitcher that had been left by a servant before the kings went to bed. As Damen took a drink of water, the curtains by the balcony doors fluttered despite Ios being in the middle of its heat wave. 

 

Laurent had been complaining about the dry air since they had arrived and desperately wished for any type of breeze. Damen had just laughed and brought him to a nearby lake where they stripped down and swam until Laurent kissed him and let his hands wander. Damen led them back to the palace and into their rooms where they stayed until the servants brought them dinner. They had been at the palace for almost a week and there hadn’t even been a hint of a breeze.

 

Curious, Damen walked over to the balcony and stepped out, expecting to feel cool air blowing against his face and instead saw something that couldn’t have been anything more than an illusion. A man was standing there, leaning on the balcony and admiring the ocean that surrounded Ios. Damen could easily see the details of the man’s face, but could also see  _ through _ the man. A loose leaf fell from a nearby tree and fell through him as if he wasn’t there at all. Damen’s eyes drifted down to the man’s outfit. He was wearing a Veretian soldier’s uniform. Long blonde hair was pulled back into a braid draping down the man’s back. Before Damen could speak, the man let out a small laugh.

 

“Surprised?” he said. “I would be too in your place, but I’m glad you came out here.” Even after so many years, Damen could recognize the man’s. It was the late prince of Vere. Prince Auguste was standing before him. He turned towards Damen with a smile. “It’s good to see you again, old friend.”

 

“Auguste.” It was all Damen could say. 

 

“Come join me. You’ve always had such a beautiful capital. I only wished I could have visited it sooner.”

 

“The capital is at Marlas,” Damen said, walking over to the balcony. “Laurent wanted it to be moved there.”

 

“Ah, yes. The union of our countries.” Auguste let out a dry laugh. “Perhaps things would have been different if it had happened sooner.”

 

“Auguste, I sincerely apologize for what I did.” Auguste waved his hand. 

 

“It is of no matter, Damianos. You did not know my uncle as well as I did.” He looked off into the ocean. “Whether it had been yourself or one of my uncle’s men, I was not going to leave Marlas alive and I have accepted that. My only regret is not being able to take care of Laurent. You’ve kept him safe, haven’t you? Loved him like he deserves to be loved?” Auguste fell silent. “Some part of me knows that my uncle would have made Laurent watch me die just to break him even more.”

 

“He’s dead now. Laurent had him executed as soon as he could to insure that no other child would be hurt.” Auguste nodded.

 

“I’ve only been able to watch over Laurent. I could never protect him. I’m sure Jord did his best as well.” Damen looked over at Auguste, curiously. “It was my dying wish to him. Paschal did what he could, but it wasn’t enough. I asked Jord to protect Laurent because I wouldn’t be able to. I trusted him more than anything and I knew he wouldn’t let me down.”

 

“He’s still loyal to you.”

 

“They all are, I know, but I believe that will change with your help. Laurent has always been strong on his own, but I think with you, he feels safe. You give him the confidence that he was robbed of as a child. He was willing to die because he didn’t believe he would be a good king, but you’ve proven him wrong, haven’t you?”

 

“He always says that you would have done better.”

 

“That’s where he would be wrong. I don’t think any prince wants to be king, but they know that they have no choice. It’s their responsibility from birth. My entire childhood was filled with rules and laws and how to act like a proper king. I had to sneak away to see my baby brother grow up. He was only thirteen when I died. I only wished that I got to spend more time with him. I would have been able to had I not been raised to be king. I suppose you and your brother were different.”

 

“We did not have the connection that you and Laurent had.” Auguste nodded.

 

“I want you to make a promise to me, Damianos. Keep him safe. Die for him if you must, just don’t let him die young like I did. He deserves so much more.”

 

“There isn’t a day that goes by that I wouldn’t die for him.”

 

“That’s all I needed to know.” Auguste turned to him. “He loves you, Damianos.”

 

“And I love him. More and more everyday.”

 

“Thank you for all you have done.” He put a hand on Damen’s shoulder. It was cold to the touch. “I forgive you because you have given Laurent his life back. You have shown him that he can be loved and that he himself can love. That is all I wanted for him. I don’t think I could have chosen a better man for him to love.”

 

“Auguste-”

 

“Damen?” Damen turned to the entrance of the balcony where Laurent was standing in only his nightshirt. “It’s late. What are you doing out here?” Damen turned back to where Auguste had been standing, only to find that there was no one there.

 

“I did not want to wake you.” Damen walked over and pulled Laurent into a kiss. “Go back to bed, my love. I’ll be there soon.”

 

“Don’t be long,” Laurent mumbled against his lips. Damen smiled and kissed him once more before pulling away. Laurent walked back to bed and Damen took the chance to look outside once more.

 

“I’ll keep him safe, Auguste,” he whispered. “He’ll be safe with me.”


End file.
